


The Hobbit Fanart vol.1

by VPZ



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Durincest, Father-Son Relationship, Fili/Kili - Freeform, M/M, Richard Armitage/Lee Pace - Freeform, Smaug/bilbo - Freeform, Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil - Freeform, fluff?, smaugbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VPZ/pseuds/VPZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>poizonsss @ Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hobbit Fanart vol.1

**Author's Note:**

> poizonsss @ Tumblr

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
